Alternate ending to the Genkai saga
by Snesman64
Summary: It's the second half of the Genkai tournament... a little different! Yusuke discoveres another way to avoid Kazemaru's Shuriken that causes the fight to go NOWHERE.


Alternate Ending to Genkai saga.  
  
This is an alternate ending to the Genkai saga I came up with one night to amuse my brother.   
  
I figured it was funny enough to turn into a short fan fiction, so... I did!  
  
And just so you know, it contains mild *spoilers* (Only if you don't know who Rando is and   
  
don't WANT to know.)  
  
Anyway, we pick up the story toward the later half of the tournament...  
  
(Outside of Genkai's temple in the Marsh area, Genkai, Shorin, and Kuwabara watch as   
  
Yusuke and Kazemaru begin fighting.)  
  
Yusuke: *Getting his ass kicked by Kazemaru* Damn! I need more time to recharge the Rei-gun!  
  
Kazemaru: In this war, any means are valid! Even luck can help those with strong   
  
spirits! Now that I've said that, have some Shuriken! *Throws five Shuriken at Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke: Piece of cake!   
  
*Yusuke dodges the Shuriken, however they suddenly turn around and come back at him.*   
  
Yusuke: WHAT THE HELL??  
  
Kazemaru: *Laughs* Oh, did I mention those are magical Shuriken that lock onto your   
  
spirit energy? Let's see how long you can keep dodging them!  
  
Yusuke: Crap! I'm too weak to keep dodging... hm... *Yusuke tries to doge the Shuriken   
  
by running past a tree, but the Shuriken explode on impact.*  
  
Yusuke: EXPLODING Shuriken!? You cheap bastard!  
  
Kazemaru: Bwa ha ha! Prepare yourself!  
  
*Yusuke looks helplessly at the Shuriken as they come flying toward him.*  
  
Yusuke: Damn it... I'm too weak to fight, but they're locked onto my spirit energy...... *Eyes   
  
light up with inspiration* Aha! That's it! I'll just suppress my energy like they do on Dragonball Z!   
  
*Yusuke relaxes and releases his chi, and the Shuriken suddenly stop in mid air.*  
  
Kazemaru: HUH? What is this??  
  
*The Shuriken suddenly start up and fly back toward Kazemaru.*  
  
Kazemaru: I-IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
Genkai: *Watching* Yes... very clever. Yusuke suppressed his Chi, causing the shuriken   
  
to retarget to the nearest source of Chi, in this case, Kazemaru.  
  
Kazemaru: Huh!? Oh... I see, well TWO can play at that game. *Kazemaru relaxes,   
  
causing the Shuriken to stop right in front of him, and then retarget back to Yusuke.*  
  
Yusuke: Huh? Again!? Alright, I'll suppress my Chi even lower! *Yusuke suppresses his   
  
Chi again, causing the Shuriken to retarget back to Kazemaru.*  
  
Kazemaru: FOOL! You can't win like this! *Kazemaru suppresses his chi even lower,   
  
causing the Shuriken to retarget back to Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Yaaah! *suppresses his chi even lower*  
  
Kazemaru: Haa! *Surpesses his chi even lower still.*  
  
Yusuke: Yrr! *Supresses again*  
  
Kazemaru: Hrrrgh! *suppresses again.*  
  
Yusuke: Ergh! *Supreses AGAIN*  
  
Kazenaru: Ehhh *suppresses again.*  
  
Kuwabara: *Watching* ..... man, this is a boring fight. How much longer do you   
  
think they'll keep doing this?  
  
Genkai: Not much longer, I'd say. There's no way those two can keep lowering their Chi much longer.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
(A VERY weak Yusuke and Kazemaru continue to lower their Chi's while the Shuriken  
  
continue to oscillate between them. An impatient Shorin lays on the ground while Genkai   
  
and Kuwabara watch, irritated.)  
  
Kuwabara: God damn it, Urameshi! DO SOMETHING ELSE!!  
  
Yusuke: Shh-shut up you fool! Do you have a better idea?!  
  
Kazemaru: His... endurance is phenomenal... he should be too weak to stand up by now.  
  
Kuwabara: Just give up, damn it! I wanna have my turn!  
  
Yusuke: **** off, Kuwabara! *Lowers his Chi just in time to avoid the Shuriken.*  
  
Kazemaru: He's got a point, boy! There's no way you can win if you're too weak to   
  
attack me! You CAN just give up, you know!  
  
Yusuke: Th-the same goes for YOU, Nazi-face!  
  
Kazemaru: ......  
  
Genkai: .... *Sighs exaspirated* I don't have TIME to stand here all day and watch   
  
these two see who can make themselves the weakest!  
  
Kuwabara: Can't you disqualify one of them or something? I mean this is a   
  
battle to determine the STRONGEST, and they keep making themselves weaker.  
  
Genkai: I don't care. Let them do what they want. I'm having a cigarette.   
  
*Genkai pulls a cigarette from her Gi and holds out her finger, causing a little flame to appear on it.*  
  
*As Genkai sucks the flame onto her cigarette, the Shuriken suddenly stop in   
  
mid air, then start heading flying again... TOWARD GENKAI.*  
  
Yusuke: Huh?!  
  
Kazemaru: What the?  
  
Kuwabara: Huh...?! HEY, GENKAI WATCH OUT! Your lighter-finger thing is attracting the shuriken!!!  
  
Genkai: Huh?! OH NO!!  
  
*Genkai turns to flee from the Shuriken, but isn't quick enough. They strike   
  
her and explode in one mighty blast. After a few seconds, Genkai's broken   
  
and charred body falls back to earth with a thud.  
  
Yusuke: .....!  
  
Kazemaru: .....!  
  
Kuwabara: .....!  
  
Shorin: ......!  
  
Genkai: .....................  
  
Kuwabara: ....... She's... dead!  
  
*At once, the fighters start arguing with each other.*  
  
Yusuke: Oh great, your damned Shuriken KILLED the master! Nice going, IDIOT!  
  
Kazemaru: Well how was *I* supposed to know they'd retarget to her!?  
  
Shorin: DAMN IT! I WANTED HER TECHNIQUES! Kazemaru, this is YOUR   
  
fault! Your dependence on those damned weapons has cost me GREATLY.  
  
Kazemaru: What?! You little runt how DARE you talk to me like that?  
  
Shorin: *Suddenly transforms into Rando.*  
  
Rando: I have taken the abilities of 99 martial arts masters and   
  
made them my own. Genkai was supposed to be the 100th, but since  
  
you've robbed me of that privilege, I'll just steal YOURS! *Rando holds up his   
  
palm and releases Kazemaru's Rei-gun attack.*  
  
Kazemaru: AAAAA- *Gets blown to pieces.*  
  
Rando: Hmph! Well that's done. I'm leaving. *Rando jumps into the air and disappears.*  
  
Yusuke: Damn... he left. Oh well, maybe that's good.  
  
Kuwabara: *Approaches Yusuke, pissed off* Nice going Urameshi! If you'd let the   
  
shuriken hit you, Genkai wouldn't be dead now!  
  
Yusuke: Well I'd let them hit me *I'D* be dead.  
  
Kuwabara: Geez, now I'll NEVER get rid of my bad dreams........................   
  
Hey wait a minute, Urameshi. Is your fighting chi still suppressed?  
  
Yusuke: Well yeah, but-  
  
Kuwabara: *BASHES Yusuke in the stomach*  
  
Yusuke: AAAAWCK! *Collapses unconscious.*  
  
Kuwabara: YES!!!!!!! I'VE FINALLY BEATEN URAMESHI!!! YES!!! I'VE   
  
DREAMED OF THIS DAY FOR *SOOOO* LONG! ..... Huh, and since those other   
  
guys left, I guess that means *I'M* the champion of the tournament.... OHHHH YEEAAAH!!!!!  
  
*Kuwabara poses triumphantly as the camera zooms out on Koenma's television.*  
  
Koenma: *Slumps back and sighs* This is NOT how this was supposed to end.  
  
Botan: Well... Kuwabara IS the champion now... maybe we could make him a dictective too.  
  
Kuwabara: Hm... now how did it go again? *Holds out his fist* Rei-KEN!   
  
*The spirit sword suddenly extends inward from his fist, impaling Kuwabara.*  
  
Kuwabara: OWWWW!!! Damn! I did it backwards! CRAP! Damn that hurts! GEEZES!!!  
  
Botan and Koenma: -_-;;;;;;  
  
The end! 


End file.
